Almost there
by DDSpain
Summary: Katniss is over due with her and Peeta's baby.


** Thank you for the reviews. Here's another one shot, "Hunger Games" FanFiction, post "Mockingjay", Katniss and Peeta. I own nothing. Thank you to the amazing, Suzanne Collins for allowing me to write this. **

** There's some humor in this story. This is based on something that happened to me, when I was pregnant with my oldest child. Yes, this really happened to me.**

Almost there...

Chocolate or vanilla. Those were Katniss' choices. Her old friend, Annie, had come by for a visit earlier. She brought over, what all over due pregnant women crave...ice cream. Not just any ice cream. This was home made. Annie had made it the night before. Since Katniss was suffering from what her midwife called, " pregnant brain", choosing one flavor, was not an option. Katniss didn't bother with a bowl. All she needed was a spoon.

Katniss sat herself down on a chair, at the kitchen table. Then proceeded to indulge. For Katniss, food always seem to be a luxury. So many times in her life, the thought of eating this much ice cream , was , well... a dream. She knew that her and Peeta's child would not experience that. A child should never have to imagine where his or her next meal was coming. No, no, her child would be well fed. And well loved.

As Katniss enjoyed the ice cream, she thought about Annie. The women had known each other for years. They both shared a common bond. Annie's late husband ,Finnick, had fought side by side with Katniss and Peeta, during the war. Annie was left a widow at a young age. A few month after Finnick's death, she gave birth to their son. It was difficult and lonely for Annie at times. She moved to District 12 , when her son, Finn, was just 18 months old. She took a job at the new factory, that made medicines for Panem. Katniss introduced Annie to her friend , Thom. He had been a school chum of Katniss'. The first few years,Thom and Annie were strictly friends. As time passed, Annie allowed herself to fall love again. They later married and Thom help raise Finn as his own. They later had a baby girl, named, Lily. Thinking of this made Katniss smile. Sweet Annie, she deserves every bit of happiness that life gives her.

Katniss could feel her legs cramping. This happened to her earlier in the day. " I'm so sick of being pregnant", Katniss whined to Annie. All that Annie could do is nod in agreement. " I know, I know. You get towards the end and everything hurts." Katniss couldn't sleep. Her back was killing her. She couldn't remember what her feet look like. Katniss felt like a beached whale. Her only saving grace was Peeta. "You look so beautiful", he would tell her constantly. " Are you kidding me?" , she would say to him every time. And every time he would say, "No, I'm not kidding." Then give her a long , deep kiss, that let Katniss know. Peeta was telling her the truth.

The leg cramps seem to be getting worse. Katniss wanted to get up and walk around the kitchen. See if that could relieve the pain. Thinking of getting off the seat was one thing. Actually doing it. Well, that's whole another thing. Katniss could see the mircowave clock read 12:18 am. If she couldn't get herself off the chair , she would have to call for Peeta. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him. It wouldn't be fair. But Katniss didn't want to spend the night in the kitchen either. Katniss grabbed on to the table and attempted to pull herself up. For a brief moment , she stood up, only to lose her balance. Katniss slammed back down on the chair. Suddenly, the chair gave out and brought Katniss down to the floor.

All the commotion in the kitchen, woke Peeta up. He raced down the stairs and found his wife, sobbing on the floor. "Are you okay?", Peeta asked as he kneeled beside her. At this point , Katniss was crying, heavy sobs. "Look how fat I am! I broke the damn chair! " She could not met Peeta's eyes. "You are not fat. Stop it.," Peeta said, as he sat beside her . " This chair was the one... that always wobbled a bit. This could have happen, while I was sitting on it as well," Peeta explained. "Stop being so nice! " Katniss barked at him. This made Peeta laugh out loud. He held her face to his. " I promise you. One day, you'll laugh about this." He kissed her on the lips lightly. Katniss nodded in agreement, " I suppose you're right. But if you tell Haymitch about this ..." Then taking a deep breath, Katniss sternly said, " I will shoot an arrow through your ass." Peeta gave her a grin, "I promise. I swear."

As Peeta help Katniss up, she suddenly felt a rush of water down her legs. They both looked at each other for a moment. Her water had finally broken.


End file.
